犬夜叉 映画5: 平和の翼 InuYasha the Movie 5: Wings Of Peace
by Sapphire Rose E
Summary: Spring… summer… autumn… winter… There are only four seasons and to each one a magical & sacred item had been fashioned into the Sacred Items of Shiki. A demon has control of 2 of them leading to the end of the world. But a demon & a hanyo… full sum inside
1. The Meeting & Agreement

Spring… summer… autumn… winter… There are only four seasons and to each one a magical and sacred item had been fashioned into the Sacred Items of Shiki. A demon has control of two of them leading to the end of the world. But a demon and a hanyo, along with their friends, have a chance to stop this from happening. Love begins to reveal itself in many of the characters. Any to this demon to someone everyone who have least expect. Action… Romance… Comedy… let the story begin.

* * *

**AN: **Hello. Please read this and review. If you hate it, you could tell me but please don't curse at me. Don't even put symbols it to replace it.

I will (hopefully) update every Saturday, but when school rolls around, I can't promise anything, but I will try my hardest. But what's a sophomore girl to do? (Plus I'll have sports and acadamics like choir, art, and possibly band.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha the only thing I own is the idea of how I use the charcters (which I also don't own). I do own Yuuko and Madoka though. _For all you Tsubasa fans, no it's not Yuuko and Madoka from Tsubasa Chronicles._ …… Oh! I also own Yuki-Onna.

* * *

Prologue

A young woman ran through the woods. She was clothed in a dark black cape but her violet eyes expressed fear and panic. She looked over her shoulder. Two pig like demons chased after her.

"Stop right there!" The orange-colored pig-demon snorted.

The woman gasped and leapt over a fallen tree. She continued to run through the dark, jumping over sticks, fallen branches, roots, and rocks. Her feet were bare and it seemed like she wore a dark purple kimono. She saw a clearing in front of her and ran straight for it. "I might be saved after all." She whispered as she gasped for breath and lunged for the clearing.

The pig-demons chased her still. The orange one slashed his way through with his sword and the other bluish one shot a few arrows at the woman.

The woman screamed as an arrow pierced her leg. She fell to the ground and looked up. She was in the clearing, but the clearing ended abruptly to form a steep cliff, behind that was the ocean. She looked over her shoulder as she flinched in pain. The two pig-demons emerged from the forest behind her. They chuckled and snorted. The orange one carefully hit his hand with his sword and the other one drew his bow.

"She looks so tender." The orange one commented.

"And beautiful." The blue one added.

The woman had managed to stand weakly. She was at the edge of the cliff. She looked over the edge and saw the crashing waves and the sharp rocks at the bottom.

"She's going to jump!" The orange one exclaimed as he jumped over to her.

"Nonsense! Anyone is a fool to try to jump!" The blue one said as he aimed his bow at the woman.

A powerful wind blew as the woman looked over her shoulder. She smirked and let her body fall.

"She jumped!" The blue one gasped as he ran over to the edge with the other. They looked over the edge and saw her body splash into the ocean water below.

"There's no way she'll survive and she'll be swept away by the current. Let's try to find something else." The orange one snorted as he and the other one went back into the shadows of the forest.

犬夜叉 映画5: 平和の翼 (InuYasha the Movie 5: Wings of Peace)

Chapter One: 会合および一致 (The Meeting & Agreement)

It was a beautiful afternoon. The sun was shinning as a few white fluffy clouds passed through the sky. A girl in a school uniform stretched her arms upward. "Ah! Isn't it a lovely day today?" She asked.

"Yeah, it is, Kagome." A little fox demon agreed.

A silver dog-ear flinched. "Feh, what's so lovely about it? It's just like any other day." A man, who had long sliver hair, silver dog-ears, and a red hakama and hitoe, said, as he was annoyed.

"InuYasha, there's no need to get upset. It is a lovely day." A Buddhist monk, clothed in purple and black priest clothing, said as his golden color Shakujo staff jingled as he was using it as a walking stick.

"Shut up, Miroku! I wasn't asking you." InuYasha barked at him.

"You sure are crabby today, InuYasha." A woman, who wore a magenta color kimono with a green blanket tied around her waist like an apron, noted. Strapped to her back was a large boomerang. A little two-tailed cat, which sat on her shoulder, mewed in agreement.

"For your information, Sango, I'm not crabby." InuYasha proclaimed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, stopping everyone from walking.

"Yeah, you sure aren't." Kagome added.

"What was that?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome took a deep breath. "SIT!"

At once, InuYasha's face hit the ground. After he peeled his face off the ground, he demanded, "Why, the hell, did you do that for?"

"You know why." She told him as she walked passed him.

He followed her. "No, I don't. Would ya care to explain?" He barked at her.

Miroku and Sango sighed as Shippo, the little fox-demon, said, "He is crabby today." They soon followed after the two of them.

"You really need an attitude adjustment." Kagome told him.

"Huh? Well, look who's talking!" InuYasha told her.

"Urgh! You really need to just stop! Can you be nice once and a while?" She asked him.

"I am nice!"

"Well, you sure have a funny way of showing it!"

"You people just don't appreciate me."

"Appreciate this, InuYasha. SIT!" Kagome commanded. InuYasha's face kissed the ground once again. Kagome stormed off down the path, leaving them all.

"She's really angry." Shippo said nervously.

InuYasha stood up and watched her storm off. "Sheesh. What's her problem?" He asked as he rubbed his neck.

"Well, InuYasha, maybe you should treat her better." Sango suggested.

"Keh."

V

A seagull cawed as it flew over the water. Kagome had wandered down the path and over to a small spot on the shoreline. The sand was soft and light under her feet. She sat on a rock. "Stupid InuYasha." She muttered as she drew in the sand with a stick. She looked down at the picture she had drawn. It was InuYasha. She sighed as she dropped her stick and kicked sand over her drawing.

"Kagome! Kagome!" A child's voice called.

She looked back over at the path and saw Shippo as he ran over to her.

"Shippo." She said as he jumped into her lap.

"You're not leaving us, right? Miroku said that you might leave us again." He explained as tears began to form in his green eyes.

"Now, Shippo, I didn't mean it like that." A voice said behind them.

They looked over at the path again and saw Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and InuYasha as they walked over to them.

"But you said that she'll leave us since InuYasha was being mean to her!" Shippo proclaimed.

"I said that she'd leave _if _he continues too." Miroku explained.

"Would you just stop talking about that already?" InuYasha asked sourly.

Kirara suddenly mewed and her flame engulfed her body as she transformed. She hissed and growled over at the shoreline. "What's wrong, Kirara?" Sango asked as she grabbed her boomerang: the Hiraikotsu. Miroku tightened his grip on his staff while InuYasha grabbed his handle on the Tetsusaiga and smelled the air. Kagome and Shippo looked over and saw a black bundle, lying on the sand as waves gently hit the bundle. Seagulls pecked and flew over it.

"It smells weird." InuYasha said.

Kagome immediately ran over to it. She sensed something about it. Shippo quickly hid behind Sango and Miroku as InuYasha followed after Kagome. "Kagome," he cried after her, "just what do you think you're doing? It might be dangerous!" He caught up to her as she knelt down next to the bundle.

She looked and gasped, "It's a body." Sango, Miroku, and Kirara ran up behind them with Shippo right behind them.

"Careful, Kagome." InuYasha warned her.

"Relax. It's fine." She looked at the body's face. It was a beautiful color. The body looked slender and a woman's. Kagome could see that she had long beautiful eyelashes and long straight black hair. Kagome reached out and touched the woman's face gently. "Her body seems a bit cold, but I sense life." She muttered.

The woman slowly opened her violet colored eyes. She saw them as blurry images, but soon they began clear. "Who… are you… people?" She asked weakly as she tried to sit up. She slowly looked around as her hood fell off her head, revealing her pointed ears.

"Her hears!" Shippo quietly gasped as the woman asked,

"Where…am I?"

"It's all right." Kagome said. "We are here to help you."

"Thank goodness…" She muttered before she lost all her remaining energy and fell face forward back into the sand as a gentle wave washed up to her body and returned back to the ocean.

V

The sun head just set. A crackle escaped the fire as the stick burnt away. The mysterious woman lay asleep next to the fire. Kagome had treated and bandaged the woman's leg wound. Gathered around her and the fire sat Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha. Shippo was asleep on Kagome's lap and Kirara was curled up next to Sango. InuYasha was a human for it was the moonless night. Kagome, herself, was beginning to become sleepy. She caught herself nodding off once and a while. She rubbed her eyes.

"You can go to sleep. It's all right." InuYasha's voice next to her told her. She looked at him.

"Okay." She said and rested her head on his lap.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he blushed.

She yawned, "Sleeping." He rolled his eyes.

The fire crackled once again and some sparkles floated gracefully up into the sky along with some smoke. Shadows danced in the flickering light from the fire. The woman slowly opened her eyes and stared up into the sky. She saw the starry night sky as branches cropped her view of the sky.

"Oh, you're awake." Miroku said, alerting everyone. They all looked at the woman as she sat up.

"How long was I out?" She asked in a sweet, melodious voice.

"You were out all afternoon." Kagome told her. She was wide-awake now.

"Excuse me," Sango started, "what is your name?"

"My name is Madoka. I am come from far away: up in forests of the northern mountains." Madoka explained.

"Madoka, what exactly are you?" Miroku asked.

"She's a demon. I could have told you that." InuYasha proudly told them as they all looked at him.

"How did you know that, human?" Madoka asked.

InuYasha gave her a weird look and then remembered that he was human. "I smelled your scent before sun down."

Madoka looked at the others confused.

"InuYasha is a half demon. He loses his powers on the night of the new moon." Kagome explained.

"You didn't have to tell her everything." InuYasha told her bitterly.

"I'm Kagome by the way." Kagome explained. "The woman over there is Sango and the monk is Miroku. The nekomata is Kirara and the fox-demon is named Shippo." Shippo yawned deeply as he stretched.

"I don't understand. You smell like a demon, but you have no demonic aura." Miroku spoke up.

Madoka began to look depressed. She looked at her hands that were in her lap. "My power and strength were sealed by the ruler of the forest along with everyone else's power. We are like humans now, only we bear the looks of demons."

"'We?'" Miroku repeated as Sango repeated,

"'Everyone else?'"

"I have my people who live in the forest. I am the only one who could escape. Then, when I was searching for help, two pig-demons chased me and wounded me. I managed to escape them by jumping into the ocean." Madoka explained.

"Pardon me for interrupting," Miroku interrupted, "but who, might I ask, is this 'ruler of the forest?'"

Madoka's eyes narrowed as she looked at the fire next to her. "Her name is Yuki-Onna, the demon of winter. She cursed the mountain and forest with her everlasting winter. We haven't had spring for over fifty years."

"No spring for fifty years?" Kagome spoke.

"Master InuYasha." A wise voice spoke as something small landed on InuYasha's nose. It was little flea demon. The flea demon began to suck up some of InuYasha's blood.

InuYasha became very annoyed at this and squashed the flea-demon with his hand. He looked down at his hand. "Well, well, look who's here: The little coward Myoga. What brings you here? You better have something important to say." InuYasha said as he threatened the little flea by squishing him with his two fingers.

"Master InuYasha, is there anything wrong with a servant visiting his master?" Myoga asked nervously.

"Keh. What do you and visits have anything to do with each other?" InuYasha asked as he flicked Myoga away.

Myoga squeaked, "such as a fate of a flea," as he flew in the air and landed on Kagome's shoulder.

"InuYasha, that wasn't very nice." Kagome told him.

"Keh! Whatever." He replied with a prideful look as he folded his hands behind his head and leaned back into the tree behind him.

"Excuse me," Madoka spoke up, "but you are Myoga, the flea-demon, correct?"

Myoga looked over at her. "Oh, Princess Madoka!" He hopped over to her and sucked a bit of her blood. "Long time no suck."

"'Princess?'" Miroku repeated questionably.

"Same to you, Myoga." Madoka said as she smiled at the flea.

"Wait a second, Myoga, you know her?" InuYasha asked, surprised.

"Yes, Princess Madoka and I have known each other, since…well… before your father, Inu no Taishou, died." Myoga simply explained after some thought.

Madoka looked at InuYasha as she gasped. "You're Lord Inu no Taishou's son?"

"Yup. You got a problem with that?" InuYasha asked bitterly.

"InuYasha," Kagome started, annoyed at his attitude. InuYasha perked up at her strict tone. He knew (along with everyone else) what was going to happen next. "Sit." She commanded.

Immediately, InuYasha's face made the ground.

"What an idiot." Shippo commented.

Madoka could only watch amazed at such a technique. "What an amazing technique." She told Kagome.

"Well, someone's got to keep InuYasha in line." Kagome replied with a smile and a giggle.

"Uh-huh." Miroku and Sango nodded.

"You know that hurts a lot more when I'm human." InuYasha added.

Madoka stood up suddenly. Everyone looked at her as she walked around the fire. She stopped before InuYasha. She looked at him and then suddenly fell to her knees. She bowed before him, which everyone (even InuYasha) were greatly surprised, and said, "InuYasha, please, I know I own a lot to your father, but please, please help me." She looked up at him pleadingly. "Please save my land and my people."

"Keh, why should I help you?" InuYasha asked as he stuck out his nose and looked away from her.

She bowed her head once again. "Please, InuYasha!"

"InuYasha, we should help her." Kagome told him.

"Yeah, she seems in great trouble." Sango added.

Madoka lifted her head as her eyes quivered. "I used to be the Princess over my land and people (even though they are still my people as I am still their Princess), but fifty years ago the demon named Yuki-Onna came to my land and took it over. She killed my parents and many of my people. Then she placed her curse on the land and strip us of our powers."

"You most have some compassion over the beautiful maiden, right, InuYasha?" Miroku asked receiving a glare from Sango. He flinched, not wanting to be hit.

"Keh. Just remember, I'm not making any promises."

"So does that mean you'll do it, InuYasha?" Kagome hopefully asked.

"Do you want me to spell it out even more?" InuYasha asked annoyed.

Hope began to form in Madoka's eyes. "Oh, thank you!"

"Keh. Whatever." InuYasha said as he looked away from everyone.

"See even InuYasha can be nice at times." Shippo said as he grinned.

"What was that, you little runt?" InuYasha demanded as he punched Shippo on the head.

"Ow!! Kagome!!" Shippo cried as he ran over to InuYasha.

"InuYasha." Kagome hissed.

"Uh-oh."

"SIT!!"

With a loud "boom", InuYasha's face had met the ground once again.

* * *

**AN:** So how was it? I think that there should be a 5th movie. Only because the movies are like OVAs. They don't really follow the real plotline.

Now, here's just a note on Yuki-Onna. Yuki-Onna is actually a Japanese god. She is the Snow Queen or the goddess of winter. But in this case, she is a demon who took on that title.

I wrote this chapter last week, but I wanted to write chapter 2 before I posted this so that I could be consitian in updating, so look for an update sometime the 2nd of August. See you soon! Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. The Village Of Odd Brothers

**AN:** hello. I updated on Saturaday like I promised. I have about at least half of the next chapter written so it's a good thing for next Saturday!! So read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. I only own the idea in which how I _**use**_ the characters (which I also don't own). Yuuko, Madoka, Yuki-Onna, Ryota, Sota, Ichirota, Kota, Jota, and all the other brothers I do own :)

* * *

犬夜叉 映画5: 平和の翼 (InuYasha the Movie 5: Wings of Peace)

Chapter Two: 異様な兄弟の村 (The Village of Odd Brothers)

Sun light shone through the branches and leaves of the trees above them as a gentle wind blew about them. Long pieces of straight silver hair blew in the direction of the wind. A little girl in an orange kimono jumped off a fairly large root that was sticking off the ground. A little green imp, who carried a wooden staff with two heads craved on the top, followed the little girl.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called as he went to step off the root. But Jaken didn't realize the steep intake of the root and ground, so he fell flat on his face.

"Oh, are you okay, Master Jaken?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru neither stopped nor replied.

Jaken climbed back onto his feet and chased after them. "Wait milord!" Jaken called. After a while, he finally caught up to him. "Lord Sesshomaru, just where on earth are we going? Lord Sesshomaru––"

"Shut up, Jaken." Sesshomaru said with spite.

"Ah, yes milord!" Jaken immediately replied as he tightly gripped his staff with his two little hands. _"Lord Sesshomaru is in a bad mood today. I better not make him any madder, or else I might just be killed!" _Jaken thought nervously.

Another breeze blew pass them. "Wow! Lord Sesshomaru, your hair is so pretty." Rin said as her eyes were completely captivated by the pretty color and shine of his hair.

_"No, Rin! Lord Sesshomaru is in a mad mood today! He might kill you… Huh?"_

"Don't fall behind, Rin." Sesshomaru told her.

"Yes, milord!" She exclaimed cheerfully and skipped over to him.

_"I don't get it! Why didn't Lord Sesshomaru tell her to shut up like he did to me?" _He thought. After a while, Jaken then realized that he was beginning to be left behind. "Ah, wait! Lord Sesshomaru! Don't leave me behind!" He called as he ran after them, only to trip over a root. He climbed back onto his feet and kept running. "Lord Sesshomaru!!"

V

InuYasha walked down the path with his hands behind his head. He was a haft-demon once again. Kagome followed behind him with Shippo on her shoulder. Madoka was right next to her with Myoga on her shoulder. Sango and Miroku followed behind them as Kirara (little Kirara) trotted next to them.

"Are we there yet?" Shippo asked, as he grew tired.

"Shippo, we just left." Miroku informed him.

"But that was four hours ago!" Shippo whined.

"Would ya stop whining?" InuYasha complained.

"I believe there a village close by, Shippo. Maybe we could take a break there." Myoga told him.

"Take a break already? You humans are so weak! I want to get this done and over with, so we're defiantly not taking a break. If I did have you people to worry about, I would have been there and back by now––"

"InuYasha." Kagome spoke with anger.

"Oh, no." InuYasha mumbled.

"SIT!" She commanded and his face hit the ground, forever making an implant in the ground. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Then Kagome walked around his body and continued on with their walk. Madoka followed her, not sure if whether or not that was the right choice while Sango and Miroku passed by like it was second nature.

"Wait! You can't just leave me here!" InuYasha called as he tried to get up. "A little help here!!"

"Sit!"

With another "boom", InuYasha hit the ground. "Ow! Kagome!"

V

A little boy ran down the street as his friend chased him. They passed by Kagome and the others. Kagome looked out at the busy town in front of her. People were busy about selling and buying food and other things.

"This town seems happy." Sango noted.

"Yeah, I don't sense any demonic aura anywhere." Miroku said as they walked down the dirt road. "That could pose a problem."

"Oh, so you can't do anymore scams, Miroku?" InuYasha sarcastically asked.

"InuYasha, I don't scam people." Miroku told him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Miroku."

"You there! Red stranger!" Someone called. InuYasha looked down at his feet and saw a man with a blue hat on his head and a black beard that had some white tied in, showing old age.

"What do you want?" InuYasha asked annoyed at the man.

"Would you care for some spices? They are very rare and nice smelling." The old man asked as he held up a tray.

InuYasha almost threw up at the sickening smell. "Not interested." He said and walked over to Kagome.

"Awe, come on! These rare spices are very expensive, but I'll give you a discount rate!" The old man pestered.

"Oh, all right. We'll buy some." Kagome said with a smile.

"No! Kagome! Those spices…"

"Sit, boy." Kagome said as she kneeled down to the man's height. "May I smell one?"

"Sure!" The old man replied.

Kagome reached down and took a little bag. She opened it and smelled it. It smelled of dung and corpses. Kagome's eyes rolled back and she fell backwards on top of InuYasha. "That smells horrible!"

"See what I mean?" InuYasha told her, barely conscious due to the strong smell.

"What are you talking about?" The old man asked, as he got very angry. "I made these spices myself with an old family recipe passed down from generation to generation!"

"A demonic aura!" Miroku suddenly said as he felt one from behind him as an explosion was heard. He spun around and so did Sango as she gripped her Hiraikotsu. People ran toward them yelling and screaming.

"It's a demon!" A man yelled.

"Quick! Everyone run away!" A lady yelled.

The old man ran away with his spices and soon InuYasha and Kagome recovered from the nasty smell. Another explosion was seen and bits of wood were sent flying through the air. InuYasha ran toward the explosion.

"Wait for us, InuYasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran after him with Miroku.

"You better run for cover, Madoka." Miroku told her as he looked over his shoulder.

"Kirara!" Sango called and Kirara transformed. Sango jumped onto her back and Kirara leapt into the air to follow the others.

"We should go, Princess Madoka." Myoga told her for he really wanted nothing to do with this.

"But I want to help." She told him.

"But, Princess Madoka, you don't have your powers and you don't have a weapon. Besides, shouldn't you help young Shippo? He's terrified to go into battle." Myoga explained.

Shippo looked over at the direction where the others had left. He held up both of his tiny fist up by his chin. His legs shook greatly and he gulped. "I'm n-n-not s-s-s-sc-sc-scared!" He proclaimed. "I want to go help them!"

Another explosion was seen, but this time it was closer them. The demon came into their view. It was a giant centipede demon. The demon spotted them and charged at them. Shippo turned and leapt into Madoka's arms as the demon screeched and charge for them. "Wah! Okay, now I'm scared!" Shippo cried.

"Let's get out of here!" Myoga commanded. Madoka turned and ran. She ran for quite a bit before tripping. She fell on her face and Shippo went flying into the air. He landed on the dirt a few feet away from him.

"Oh, no. You're not getting away." InuYasha jumped off a rooftop and gravity began to take place. "WIND SCAR!" InuYasha released his wind scar and it hit the demon. The demon screeched and burst into hundred of pieces of flesh and meat. It rained upon the road and town as InuYasha landed on both feet. He swung his Tetsusaiga over his shoulder proudly. "Heh, that was it?"

"I'll take care of things here." Miroku proclaimed as he appeared on the road. He unwrapped his japa mala beads and held out his right hand. "WIND TUNNEL!" He exclaimed as his powerful wind tunnel began to work. The wind tunnel sucked up most of the pieces of flesh and meat. Quickly, he covered his hand back up with his cloth and beads.

Kagome came back over to them as Kirara, who carried Sango on her back, flew over to them. "Is it over?" Kagome asked.

"Yup." Miroku told her.

"Feh, what that it? Where was the challenge in that?" InuYasha asked as he placed the Tetsusaiga back into his sheath.

"Madoka, are you okay?" Sango asked as she walked over to her.

Madoka looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay. I guess my leg still isn't back to normal."

One by one the villagers began to reappear.

"Is it safe?" One asked.

"The demon is gone!" Another one exclaimed and the number of people increased rapidly. They gathered around Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Madoka, InuYasha, and Shippo.

"Our saviors!" A lady called them.

"Thank you so very much!" Another one said.

"You must stay for a while!"

"We must serve you lunch!" A woman said as she grabbed onto Miroku's arm.

"Oh, you are such a beautiful lady." Miroku told her.

Sango's eye twitched as she watched Miroku. "Mi. Ro. Ku." She hissed through clenched teeth.

Miroku slowly turned his head around as her Hiraikotsu hit his head. "You lecherous monk!" She yelled. "We are leaving!"

"Come on, Sango. Can we just stay for a little while?" Miroku asked as he was being drag out from the crowd by Sango.

"No!"

"Please, you must stay." An elderly voice said from the crowd. Kagome, InuYasha, Madoka, Shippo, Myoga, Sango, and Miroku all looked down to were the voice was coming from. There stood a short man with a red hat on his head and he had a black beard with some white in it, showing old age.

"Hey, isn't that…" Madoka started.

"The spice selling old man?" Shippo questioned.

The old man gave a crazy laugh. "You must have met my brother, Ryota. My name is Sota. I am the leader of this village. Please, you must join me at my house for lunch."

"_Sota? He has the same name as my brother."_ Kagome thought.

V

Even though Sango had put up to it, the group found themselves at the village leader's, Sota, house. They were seated in a room with its side doors open to see the pleasant view of Sota's gardens: a pond lined with grey stones with koi fish inside, cut bamboo surrounded the northeast side of the pond while water lilies grew around the pond. An elderly looking woman (much to Miroku's bad luck) served them lunch. InuYasha and Shippo both greatly began their meal while everyone else ate their food with dignity.

"Thank you very much for the food." Sango told Sota who sat next to the open doors as he drank some tea.

"Thank _you_. If it weren't for you guys, my village would have been destroyed!" He told them and suddenly laughed again.

"So how many brothers do you actually have?" Miroku asked randomly.

"Well, there's Ichirota, Jota, Kota, Nota, Ota, Ryota, Shota, Tota, and myself, Sota. So there are nine of us all!" He exclaimed hold up nine boney fingers. He laughed again.

"What a weirdo." InuYasha mumbled with his mouth full. Then he swallowed his noodles.

"You said it." Shippo agreed with his mouth full. Shippo swallowed his rice.

Kagome looked over at the two of them. _"Uh, they eat like pigs!"_ She thought as she drank some of her tea.

"Actually," Sota began becoming very serious, "to tell you the truth, a lot of demons have appeared recently."

"How could that be? I didn't sense any demonic auras at all." Miroku explained.

"How's that, old man? I smelled nothin' when I came here." InuYasha said rudely as he slurped his bowl of udon

"InuYasha." Kagome hissed, trying to reprimand him on his behavior.

"Heh!" InuYasha continued to eat his noodles.

"You see," Sota began, "after a new moon, a demon would attack my village taking food and valuables from the temple. But it's not just this village. My brother Kota said that he has heard other villages have been robbed by demons as well."

Myoga, who sat on Madoka's shoulder, perked up. "Oh, I have heard of this happening. It seems that demons from the north have been stealing scare items from temples. So far they have stolen the fuyuba no yakuin (staff of winter) and the shuki no katchu (armor of autumn)."

"You knew about this, Myoga?" Miroku asked, surprised.

"Well, yes. That was why I came to you guys." Myoga replied as he began to feel very nervous.

"Well, you could have told us earlier!" InuYasha snapped.

"Please forgive me, Master InuYasha!" Myoga said as he hid behind Madoka's neck.

"You cowardly flea!"

"Sit, boy!"

InuYasha's face hit the ground as Sota laughed. "Why, you guys are a funny bunch!" Sota said with a chuckle. "Would you guys like to talk to my brother, Ichirota? He takes care of the temple and shrine."

"Oh, yes. That would be good." Kagome told him as he stood up.

"Wait right here." He said as he walked out of the room. Soon, a man looking just like Sota and Ryota came in, only he had a white hat on his head. "Well, hello there! My name is Ichirota. My brother, Sota, said that you could help me." He said with a smile.

"Hey, wasn't that just too fast to get somebody?" Sango whispered.

"Maybe he's just really fast?" Miroku suggested back to her.

"Sure! We can help." Kagome told him with a smile.

Miroku stood, grabbing his staff off the ground as he stood. "Yes, just lead the way."

"Wonderful!" Ichirota exclaimed. "Follow me."

V

InuYasha and the others followed the old man to a shrine. Surrounding the shrine was water. The seven of them crossed a stepping stone bridge across the water. "This shrine has been passed down through my family for generations." Ichirota explained. He slid open the two doors in opposite directions. "Ever since three-hundred fifty years ago when the great dog-demon entrusted us with the sacred item: the shunjo no suisho kubikaza." They all looked in front of them to see a necklace with a blue crystal attached to it. The necklace hung from a metal holder that was on a wooden table at the other side of the room.

"Ah, yes, the shunjo no suisho kubikaza (crystal necklace of spring). Master InuYasha, your father collected the shunjo no suisho kubikaza from a demon witch who tried to take over the world. With her, she also carried, the fuyuba no yakuin, the shuki no katchu, and the natsuba no kanmuri (crown of summer)."

"Oh, I've heard of this." Miroku added.

"Yeah, but what do theses weapons do?" InuYasha asked as he looked at the necklace.

"The crystal necklace of spring grants one intense magical power and immortality." Ichirota explained.

"Yes, and the staff of winter grants one barriers and offensive strength." Myoga explained.

"And the armor of autumn grants one flight and defensive strength." Miroku explained.

"And what does crown of summer do?" Sango asked.

"The crown of summer." Madoka spoke up, "my mother had protected that crown. She locked it up somewhere even I don't know. The crown of summer gives life and takes it. It can grant the power of fire to its holder. If that crown, along with all the other sacred items of the jiki, falls into the wrong hands, it could end of world."

"'The end of the world?'" Kagome repeated.

"Master InuYasha, the fact that Madoka has come to you could only be fate. Madoka's mother, Yuuko, and your father sealed the sacred items of the jiki before and now it's your turn to destroy them."

"'The end of the world!'" Ichirota gasped. "Oh no! This terrible! I'm too young to die!"

"Would you shut up, old man?!" InuYasha yelled. "I won't let anyone die. The only one who will is Yuki-Onna."

"Right." Miroku agreed.

"Ichirota, is there anyone who sells fur and clothes in this town?" Kagome asked.

"Why do we those for?" InuYasha asked, annoyed.

"Because if we're going north, we're going to need coats." Kagome explained.

"Leave it up to the genius Kagome!" Shippo complimented.

"I know, right?" Kagome smiled.

"Feh, there's nothing genius about Kagome." InuYasha mumbled.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, nothing."

"Oh, my brother Jota is a hunter. He's bound to have something. Let me get him." Ichirota said. He took his hat off and replaced it with an orange one. "Hello. My name is Jota. I sell furs. What would you like?"

Everyone's jaws dropped. "So you are the same guy!" Shippo said as he pointed at Jota.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jota asked.

"You're Ryota, Sota, Ichirota, and Jota. And probably all you other 'brothers' as well." Miroku explained feeling foolish.

"No, I'm Jota."

"You switched your hats and called yourself a different name! We just saw you, you crazy old man!" InuYasha yelled at him He was sure pissed

"I'm not crazy. It's my brother, Ryota, who is." Jota said with a silly smile on his face.

Everyone there felt like punching the old man. They were all so frustrated.

V

"Oh, there it is. My beautiful necklace." Someone said, as she looked an image of the shrine then the necklace. The image was made with the water in a fountain. "Ryu. Enma."

A man, who was clad in a outfit of green, appeared and bowed before her as he held a spear like sword, and so did a woman, who was clad in a red kimono decorated in orange flames, in her hands she held a fan as big as her torso.

"Yes, My Queen?" Ryu, who was the man, asked.

A woman, who was clothed in a white dress (that had long, flowy white sleeves) with red and orange armor on top of it and in her hand she held onto a light-blue staff with a white snowflake on top, stood before them. The fountain, which she used to look at the images, was behind her. "I have found it. I have found the third item needed: the crystal necklace of spring. Go, and bring me it.

"Yes, Your Highness." Enma said as she nodded. The two of them left.

Yuki-Onna smirked. She turned back to the fountain where she saw Madoka's image. "My pretty, Madoka. You think you could hide from me?" Yuki-Onna chuckled to herself. "The worst hasn't even begun."

* * *

**NOTE: Jiki- seasons. (It's probably not accuate, but I'm too lazy to look it up.)**

**Ryu-dragon. (This is referring to a name.)**

**Enma- flame. (I'm not 100 percent sure.)**

**AN:** So how did you like it? Tell me by reviewing! Thanks so much! Until next time!


	3. Fukai Mori

**AN: **hello. Sorry for not updating yesterday. I had like no time to write this week because I went to a soccer camp and yesterday I went to my church picnic and hung out with my friend whom I haven't seen all summer. So by the time I got home, it was like ten o'clock and I was beat. I literally just went to bed as soon as I got home. But look on the bright side, I updated the next day and this chapter is defiantly worth the wait. At least I think so!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own InuYasha or the characters. I only own this idea in how I **_use_** the characters. Madoka, Yuuko, the "-ota" brothers, Yuki-Onna, Ryu, and Enma I do own.

* * *

犬夜叉 映画5: 平和の翼 (InuYasha the Movie 5: Wings of Peace)

Chapter Three: 深い森林 Fukai Mori (Deep Forest)

Crickets chirped as night had dawned on the land. InuYasha and the others were gathered around the fire sleeping. Kagome, Sango, and Madoka all slept next to each other. InuYasha and Miroku slept across from the girls. Shippo and Kirara slept next to each other closer to the girls and Myoga slept on Shippo's head. The bright stars sparkled down upon them.

They were on the edges of a forest. The town south of them, the forest was north.

Madoka slowly opened her right eye. She looked at Kagome and Sango in front of her. The two girls were asleep. She looked at the fire, then at Shippo and Kirara. Those two were asleep as well. She looked through the flames and at Miroku and InuYasha. She saw them both leaned up against a tree, sleeping. She carefully stood up as she opened her other eye. She let the blanket fall off her. She walked north a little bit pass their camp. She looked over shoulder at everybody. Everyone was still asleep. She let her breath go and she disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

However, Kagome woke up and saw her. Kagome sat up and watched Madoka disappear into the darkness. _"Madoka?"_ Kagome wondered. She stood up and let her blanket fall and went to follow Madoka.

V

Madoka wandered through the forest. She was scared, for she knew that if someone or something attacked her, she could not protect herself. She had neither power nor weapon. She looked around from the corners of her eyes. She held her elbows in her hands as she shivered. The night air was chilly and Madoka had left her cloak at their campsite.

An owl hooted, perking up her attention. She looked toward the direction of the hoot and saw two yellow eyes looking at her from a tree. She looked away and quickened her pace.

V

"Jaken." A little girl sang as smoke a sparks arose from the fire in front of her and into the sky. "Jaken, why are you so green? Jaken. Jaken, why are you so mean?"

"Be quite, Rin." Jaken snapped as Ah and Un snorted, making Jaken flinch. He gripped his staff of two heads a little tighter.

Rin looked up at the smoke that floated up into the sky and at the stars. "Master Jaken, where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

V

Madoka came up to a large tree. The width of the tree's trunk must have been fifty times her size and its height must have been two hundred times. Madoka put a hand on the bark of the tree. She petted the bark. "Mother." She called out in a whisper. "Mother, I really wish to see you. I don't know what to do. Our people are suffering and I can't do anything to help them. Mother, tell me. What can I do?" The bark under her hand glowed a yellowish green. Madoka backed up in fear. She looked at the tree with wide eyes.

The glowing died down a bit to show an image of a woman with long flowing black hair pulled back with an orange butterfly ornament that was outlined in a periwinkle color. Red strings with sliver balls hang from the butterfly's wings. Her eyes were an orange color, like an orange moon, as if they were to match her butterfly ornament. Her ears were long and pointed like Madoka's. Her skin was pale white and she wore a periwinkle kimono. An orange color (much like the orange color of her eyes and the butterfly) sash was tied around her thin waist. In her left hand was a fan made from a stick of dried bamboo and string with rice paper over the string. Maroon and black colored ink decorated the rice paper with swirls. Red strings with silver bells hung from the fan as well. Fireflies gathered around her. (That was what made the yellowish green light.)

"Mother!" Madoka gasped.

Yuuko looked down at her daughter. "My daughter, what has troubled you so?" She asked in a calm, womanly voice.

V

Kagome pulled back a tree branch. "Oh, I lost her." She mumbled as she looked around the dark forest, but all she saw was trees and darkness. She walked down a bit farther. "Where," she began, stopping, "am I?"

V

"Mother, Yuki-Onna has taken our land. She has changed our land into an everlasting winter and has stripped us of our powers! Mother, what am I to do?" Madoka begged.

Yuuko looked down wisely at her daughter. "You must get my sword."

"Your sword? But, Mother, Yuki-Onna has the Getsueikaji." Madoka explained.

"I know." Yuuko replied, "I am not talking about that one. I am talking about the Katanakaze."

"'The Katanakaze?'" Madoka repeated.

"The Katanakaze was the sword given to our family by Lord Inu no Taisho. When he and I sealed the sacred items of the jiki, we used the power of the Tetsusaiga and the Katanakaze." Yuuko explained with wisdom as she softly fanned her face.

V

Kagome looked around her. She saw many ogre-like demons as they began to surround her. "Get away from me!" She shouted as she reached for an arrow, but she didn't touch anything. _"Oh, that's right. I didn't bring them with me."_ She backed up as they approached her.

"A lost young maiden alone in the forest." One noted.

"She looks like a tasty meal." Another one said.

Kagome turned and ran for her life.

"Don't let her get away!" A third one said.

Kagome darted around and passed trees. She saw a grassy clearing in front of her and ran straight for it. She made it into the clearing. The clearing was a field of long high grass. She looked over her shoulder and saw the ogre demons chasing after her. They were quickly catching up to her. She looked forward once again, only to see an ogre demon standing in her path. She stopped and looked around to see that they were ganging up on her. She tried to run, but the ogre demon in front of her grabbed her arm tightly. Its claws dug into her skin, making her bleed.

"Where do you think you're going, Missy?" He asked. His face was so close to hers that she could smell his foul breath.

"InuYasha!!" She screamed, hoping he would hear her.

V

InuYasha's ear and nose twitched as he heard Kagome's scream and smelt her blood. He jumped up, out of his slumber. "Kagome!" He gasped, waking the rest in the process. He looked over and saw that both Madoka and Kagome were gone.

"What's wrong, InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"Where are Kagome and Madoka?" Sango asked, looking at the two blankets.

He ignored their questions. He immediately took action and followed after Kagome's scent.

V

A firefly floated pass Madoka's face.

"Is Myoga with you?" Yuuko asked.

"Yes, he is."

Yuuko smiled. "Ask him about the Katanakaze." Her image began to fade as the glow from the fireflies began to die out. "It seems that my time is up."

"No, Mother. Don't go!" Madoka said as she ran toward her mother. As soon as her body impacted with her mother's, Yuuko's image burst into a million fireflies and they flew up through the sky.

"Goodbye, my love." Yuuko's voice faded out as the fireflies disappeared.

A tear slipped down her check. "Mother." She slid down the tree trunk and onto her knees. Another tear rolled down her other cheek.

V

Sesshomaru walked across a field of long grass. The smile of the moon shone down on him along with the sine of the sparkling stars. A gentle breeze danced its ways pass him, rustling the long blades of grass along with his hair and clothes. _"What's this?"_ He thought as he sensed something.

V

Kagome squirmed in the ogre's grasp. "You'll never get away with this!" Kagome told them. "InuYasha and the others will come to save me! InuYasha will kill you all just for touching me!"

"Oh, sure little girl!" The demon, that held her, said.

"Where are your friends now?" Another one asked.

"They'll be here!" She told them. _"I hope."_ She silently added.

"I want her now!" One spoke up as he made his way over to her.

"Leave me alone!" Kagome screamed as the demon, that held her, tightened his grip.

"Now, now, little girl, if you don't stop, we can't have any fun with you." The demon said as he licked her cheek. Kagome flinched at his touch. The demon laughed lustfully as he reached down for her clothes.

"Stop!! InuYasha!!" She screamed.

Suddenly, a yellow glowing whip-like thing poked through the ogre that held Kagome, making the ogre choke up blood; then die. It released Kagome.

"What was that?" A demon spoke up as all of them turned to see a tall figure clad in white as the glowing whip recoiled back into his long, claw-like, fingernails. Amber eyes, which showed no emotion, expect a hit of annoyance, looked up at them.

"Ses-Sesshomaru!!" Kagome gasped.

Sesshomaru neither replied nor respond with actions toward her. He sliced his hand across the air and the glowing whip flew out from his fingernails and hit four of the many ogre demons around Kagome. The four demons fell down to the ground in death. The other demons became cowardly and began to retreat. Sesshomaru showed no mercy to them that ran. He moved his arm and hand and his glowing whip sliced through the demons to the left of Kagome. With another movement of his hand, the demons on her right were killed.

Kagome was saved.

Sesshomaru approached her. She, who was sitting in the grass on her knees, looked up. "Sesshomaru, thank you very much." She told him.

He looked down at her. "What are you doing here? Where's that despicable half-brother of mine?"

V

With the scent of Kagome and blood became stronger, InuYasha sped up. He ran faster through out the forest, dodging trees and bushes and whatever else one could find in a forest. He leapt upward through the branches and leaves of a few trees. He escaped the tree and was now into the air. "Kagome!!" He yelled as he withdrew his Tetsusaiga. Gravity began to take place and InuYasha smelted and saw someone very familiar to him. This did not make him happy at all. He landed in the grass on both feet and ran over to Kagome, protectfully standing between her and his older brother. He pointed the demonic version of the Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru. "What are you doing here?" InuYasha demanded.

Sesshomaru looked down upon his brother.

"InuYasha!" Sango's voice ran out as Kirara, with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo on her back, leapt out of the trees as InuYasha had done.

"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed with joy.

Kirara landed a little bit behind Kagome. "Sesshomaru, what are you going here?" Miroku asked as dismounted.

Sesshomaru looked over at Miroku with an unemotional look. He turned around and began to walk off. "It matters nothing to you."

"I think," Kagome began which attracted everyone (but Sesshomaru's) attention, "he came to save me."

"Feh. Sesshomaru wouldn't even save a fly let alone you." InuYasha said putting his sword back into its sheath. He turned to her. "Speaking of which, what, the hell, were you thinking? Wondering off like that!"

Kagome told up. "I was following Madoka!" She snapped at him.

"Speaking of her, where is she?" Sango asked.

Sesshomaru looked at the woods into front of him. The sound of a stick snapping escaped from the darkness as a figure approached him. He didn't speak or action. He just stood there, watching. The figure came out of the forest and into the clearing. It was Madoka. She looked at him, puzzled. Then her face showed that she recalled something. "Sesshomaru, is that really you?" She asked him.

"Madoka." He replied simply.

"Sesshomaru!!" She exclaimed and ran to him, tears were still fresh in her eyes and on her cheeks. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, leaving everyone speechless.

"What's going on?" InuYasha asked.

"Why is Madoka hugging _Sesshomaru_?" Shippo asked disgusted.

Something jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. "I think I know." Everyone looked down to see Myoga on her shoulder. "Three-hundred years ago, Master InuYasha's father and Princess Madoka's mother arranged for Lord Sesshomaru and Princess Madoka to marry. "

"They were engaged?" Kagome spoke up.

Myoga looked up at her. "Yes, Princess Madoka didn't mind this idea, but Lord Sesshomaru didn't wish to marry at all."

"How sad." Sango commented as everyone looked over at Madoka and Sesshomaru.

Madoka was sobbing and holding onto Sesshomaru with all her strength. Sesshomaru showed no emotion. He lifted up his arm and pulled her off of him. "There's no need of you to hold onto me." He told her.

She fell to her knees. "Sesshomaru, please help me! Aid your brother to help save my land and my people. The same land and people who were about to become your people."

"I will not." He told her.

"Please, Sesshomaru! This is all I ask of you!" She pleaded.

"Such petty pleads won't change my mind." He told her as he walked around and away from her.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called out. He stopped, but he didn't turn. "Please give it some thought. She was your fiancée! You can do something to help, couldn't you?"

"Give it up, Kagome." InuYasha told her. "Sesshomaru isn't the type of person who would do stuff for others unless something benefits for him."

Madoka stood up and ran over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Please, Sesshomaru! I beg you!" She took in a shaking breath. "Mother and Father were killed and now my land is being ruled over by Yuki-Onna and her everlasting winter. She is after the sacred items of jiki!"

That caught Sesshomaru's attention. His eyes widened a bit, but then returned to normal. He pulled her arms off of his waist and walked on. "I'll do what I can to help." He said then disappeared into the deep forest.

A smile spread across Madoka's face.

"Well, now that that's over, let's call it a night. Shall we?" Miroku suggested.

"You said it. I'm so tired!" Shippo said while yawning.

InuYasha turned to Kagome. "You're not hurt are you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. It's just a few scratches."

"Good." InuYasha sighed out.

Suddenly, a giant explosion and rumble was heard and felt. "What was that?" InuYasha asked as withdrew his Tetsusaiga.

Miroku looked behind him. "I sense a strong demonic aura and it's coming from that village that we were in before."

Everyone saw the sparks and the smoke as it rose into the air.

V

Women, who carried their young children, children, men, and the elderly all ran down a street with it the village. Flames had consumed the wooden buildings around them. Some villagers were consumed by a flame, which engulfed them. It rain down upon them as a woman, who wore a red kimono with orange flames on the kimono and was on the back of a flying, red, long serpent-like dragon, as she flicked her wrist. "Flame Strike." Enma commanded. The wind from the fan in her hand created a flame and it rain down upon the village. The dragon, which she rode, flapped his wings.

V

Ichirota shook in fear as he sat inside the shrine. He held tightly to his chest the crystal necklace of spring. He gulped as he looked at the door. He could tell from the light of the flames outside that a tall body was outside the door. The door opened to reveal a figure of a human made out of brown rock. It walked toward Ichirota, making the wood crack underneath its weight. In its hand was a long spear–like blade. The monster lifted it up.

"No!" Ichirota cried as he backed up against the wall. " No, please, no! I'm too young to die!"

The monster stabbed Ichirota through the heart, making him cough up blood and die. The rock crumbled down onto the floor as a human-like hand with claw-like fingernails took the crystal necklace from the body of Ichirota. He held it up to his face and looked at its luster. "The crystal necklace of spring," Ryu began as he smirked, "it's finally in my grasp.

* * *

**AN:** so what did you think? Was it good? I hope so. This was a chapter that I had actually had an outline too. I randomly came up with this chapter in the car one day when I was in the middle of chapter two. I was listen to some InuYasha background songs and it randomly poped up. Wish me lucj for the other chapters thought. I don't really know what would happen next yet. Please review!!


	4. The Katanakaze

**AN:** Hello again! Yay I updated on time this week! Sorry about the dely last week. This chapter is pretty cool. It has a bit of conflicts with good and bad, along with vistiting old characters! Hope you like it! Please review if you are a reader. It can be a long review if you want or even as short as a "nice" or something. And if you hate it, you can tell me, but please don't swear at me. Don't even put symbols in to replace the words.

Anywho… I've been resently playing InuYasha the Secret of the Divine Jewel on DS. It's an annoying game, 'cause it doesn't tell you what you are supposed to do. I've been to Mt. Habiki and fingured out how to enter New Moon Cave, but I don't think I'm supposed to be there yet. I know I'm supposed to find Datara, but everywhere I turn it's a dead end (besides New Moon Cave, but there's nothing but demons in there.) So if you have any tips for me, please let me know. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. I only _**use**_ the charcters for my own ideas. Madoka, Yuuko, the "ota" brothers, Yuki-Onna, Enma, and Ryu are mine though (along with the sword the Katanakaze.)

* * *

犬夜叉 映画5: 平和の翼 (InuYasha the Movie 5: Wings of Peace)

Chapter 4: 風の刃 The Katanakaze

InuYasha approached the flaming village with Kagome on his back. Kirara landed behind them with Sango, Madoka, Miroku, and Shippo on her back. All of them look disappointedly at the burning village.

A burning log broke off in the middle of a house and fell, causing the whole house to collapse.

"This is terrible." Kagome said.

"I wonder how that old man is." Madoka brought up.

"That's right. He lives here!" Sango gasped.

InuYasha took off into the burning village without a second thought.

"InuYasha! Don't act so rash!" Miroku yelled after him while Kirara growled softly.

"Follow him, Kirara." Sango commanded. Kirara leapt into the air and followed him through the sky.

InuYasha darted through the dirt road littered with dead bodies. Kagome held on tightly to him, as she looked at all the bodies. _"All these people died."_ She noted. She looked up at the road ahead and saw the burning houses. "InuYasha, where are you going?"

"That crystal." He spoke. "If it falls into the wrong hands, it could mean trouble and I won't let that happen." He explained as he leapt through a partly burned down door. He pushed Kagome up further on his back. "Hold on tight."

She nodded. "Hm." She tightened her grip. He continued to run through out the burning temple: the same place where they had eaten lunch. InuYasha leapt through the burning doorframe and into the outer courts. He leapt over the pond and dashed toward the shrine.

V

The red dragon landed in front of a shrine surrounded by water. Enma looked at the broken doors of the shrine as it began to burn to the ground. A figure stepped into the doorway. "You found it, yes?" She asked.

Ryu held up the blue crystal. "Of course I did."

Enma looked around the land out of the corners of her eyes. "Quickly, we must return. I sense something."

"I do as well." Ryu replied, pocketing the crystal. He whistled loudly and a rumbling sound followed his whistle. Something dug its way out of the ground next to him. It was a long, lizard like serpent. It was a green dragon.

InuYasha stopped in front of the shrine. He quickly let Kagome down and withdrew his Tetsusaiga. His demonic aura transformed it as he withdrew it. He pointed at the two demons with their dragons in front of him. "I sense that you two caused all this." He said, butting his way into their conversation.

"Oh, look. A little half-bred is confronting us." Enma noted, smiling slyly. Ryu chuckled as he mounted his dragon.

Kirara landed behind them as Miroku and Sango, who gripped the Hiraikotsu on her back, hopped off. InuYasha snarled at the two demons. "You bastards, don't you dare call me a half-bred!" He barked.

"Oh, Enma, looks like you made the punk angry." Ryu told her as his dragon walked over to hers.

Enma glared at Ryu. "Let's go, Ryu. Her Highness won't wait much longer." She dug her heels into the sides of her dragon and the dragon screeched. It flapped its wings and lifted its feet off the ground. It hovered there.

Ryu looked over at Madoka as she, who held Shippo, dismounted Kirara. He smirked. "Well, well. Look who we have here! The little runaway 'princess.'" He dug his heels into the sides of his dragon and the dragon took off towards Madoka.

"No!" Madoka screamed, recognizing whom the demon was.

"Don't touch her!" InuYasha yelled, turning around.

The dragon and Ryu quickly approached her. Ryu smiled, showing off his fangs. He reached out to grab her, but before he could, Kirara lifted up a clawed paw and scratched the dragon. It stumbled to the side away from Madoka and Kirara.

"Damn, girl." Ryu said as he glared at the cat-demon and Madoka.

"Madoka, get back!" InuYasha yelled as he swung his Tetsusaiga through the air over his head. Kirara quickly and carefully picked Madoka up by her clothing and Kirara jumped out of the way as InuYasha stuck the ground with his Tetsusaiga. "WIND SCAR!" He yelled. The wind scar was released and four yellow lightning bolts like things embedded the ground, swimming faster and faster away from InuYasha.

The four lightning bolts like things approached Ryu and his dragon. Ryu's eyes grew wide. "Rock Barrier!" He commanded and a straight wall of rock sprouted up right behind his dragon. The lightning bolts hit the rock and the rock burst into a million pieces and created a cloud of dust in which Ryu used that to make his escape. Enma and her dragon followed after him.

When the dust cleared, InuYasha and the others could clearly see that the two demons had gotten away. "Damn!" He cursed and put his sword away.

"Who were those two demons?" Miroku asked.

"They were Enma, the demon of fire, and Ryu, the demon of earth. They are servants of Yuki-Onna." Madoka explained narrowing her eyes at where Ryu had just been standing.

"So that means that they were after the crystal." Miroku concluding.

"Precisely." Madoka agreed.

"If they were after the crystal," Sango began, "they must have the staff of winter and the armor of autumn as well."

"That's not good." Shippo spoke.

Madoka looked around. "Is Myoga here?"

"That damn flea is never around when there's danger!" InuYasha explained with his back turned to her as he crossed his arms.

Something jumped from Shippo's head over to Kirara's head and then onto Madoka's shoulder. "Yes, Princess Madoka?" A wise voice asked. It was indeed Myoga.

"I'm surprised, Myoga. You didn't flee from danger." Miroku complimented.

Myoga blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I sort of just got here."

"Hmph, of course you did." InuYasha mumbled, annoyed.

"Myoga," Madoka spoke as she looked down at him.

"Yes?'

"Have you heard of the Katanakaze?" She asked him.

Everyone looked at her surprised. "The Kata-what?" InuYasha asked.

"Oh, the Katanakaze." Myoga said, becoming serious. "Master InuYasha, your father gave the Katanakaze to Madoka's family three-hundred fifty years ago to seal up the scared items of jiki."

"Yes, that is what my mother said." Madoka told him.

Myoga thought for a moment, rubbing his chin. "Yes, three-hundred fifty years ago, before Master Inu no Taisho had his battle with Ryukotsusei, he and Yuuko battled the demon witch with her sacred items of jiki. But before they could battle, Master Inu no Taisho had the Katanakaze made for Yuuko. The Katanakaze, or the Wind Blade, holds the power of wind and fire. It is almost as powerful as the Tetsusaiga's Backlash Wave. Using the power of the Backlash Wave and the Dragon's Flame, the scared items of jiki were sealed."

"If that's how they were sealed how could they be destroyed?" Miroku asked.

Myoga smiled sheepishly. "I really don't know." That statement angered InuYasha, but he kept calm.

"Myoga," Madoka started, "where is the Katanakaze?"

Myoga thought for a second then looked up at Madoka. "Last I heard, Totosai had it at his place"

V

The sun had risen just a few hours ago. Kirara leapt through the air with Sango, Madoka, and Miroku on her back. Shippo, who was transformed into the pink-balloon thing, carried InuYasha and Kagome floated right behind Kirara.

"Are we really going to Totosai's place?" InuYasha grumpily asked.

"Of course," Kagome told him, "we have to get Madoka's sword."

"I wasn't asking you!" InuYasha snapped.

"InuYasha." Kagome hissed.

"Please, Kagome! Not when he's on my back!" Shippo begged.

Much to InuYasha's relief, Kagome held back her anger.

Below them, they passed over a rocky plain that increased to a bigger mountain. Madoka noticed that and she spoke saying, "Hey, what's that?" She asked as she pointed at the mountain. Everyone looked over at what she was pointing at. It was a mountain that was completely black with a large crater.

"Oh! It's Totosai's place!" Myoga exclaimed. At that statement, Kirara dipped down and headed for the crater of the mountain. Shippo followed her. "Totosai!!" Myoga called as he waved all four of his arms and jumped up and down on Madoka's shoulder. As they came closer to the top of the mountain, they all could see Totosai's house that was made from bones of a demon. Kirara landed on the black rock. InuYasha picked Kagome up and hopped off of Shippo; then Shippo transformed back into his normal self. InuYasha set Kagome down on the black rock.

A figure stepped out from the house. It was Totosai himself. "Oh, what brings you guys here?" He asked.

Myoga hopped over to his shoulder. "Totosai," he began as he pointed at Madoka, "that is Princess Madoka, Yuuko's daughter."

Totosai's eyes grew wide. "Well, I'll be." He gasped out and walked over to Madoka as she dismounted Kirara who then transformed. "You are Queen Yuuko's child?"

"Yes, I am." Madoka replied.

"How is she?" Totosai asked.

Madoka looked sadly at the ground. Kagome also looked sad and replied for Madoka, "Totosai, Queen Yuuko was murdered by the demon Yuki-Onna."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He told her.

Madoka looked up and smiled. "It's okay."

"Feh. What's with all the 'I'm sorry' crap? We're all gonna die some day so it doesn't matter." InuYasha said rudely.

"InuYasha." Kagome hissed. "SIT!" InuYasha's face kissed the ground. "Sit, sit!"

InuYasha stood up furiously. "You know those two extra sits were unnecessary!"

"That was from the comment before."

"All right! That's enough nonsense out of you, InuYasha." Totosai exclaimed.

"Me?" He exclaimed. "What about her?" He asked as he pointed at Kagome.

Kagome folded her arms in front of her chest and glared at InuYasha. She faced her back toward him. "Sit, boy!" She commanded. There went InuYasha's face again.

Miroku, feeling sorry about all the trouble that InuYasha was causing, took a step forward toward Totosai. "Totosai, we have come to you about Yuuko's sword, the Katanakaze. Do you know of it?"

"Know of it? I made it!" Totosai proclaimed proudly.

V

Everyone gathered around the fire in Totosai's house as Totosai explained everything. Totosai looked at the ground in thought. "Let's see… It was three hundred fifty years ago when InuYasha's father came to me and asked me to make a sword for a woman named Yuuko. He asked me to make it so that it would wield the power of fire and wind."

"So do you have the Katanakaze?" Madoka asked hopefully.

Totosai looked up as if he were recalling something. "Nope." He replied simply.

Everyone's spirits left. InuYasha stood up with his right fist clenched. "So you mean to tell me, old man, that we came here for nothing!" He asked as his temper rose.

"Now, wait here, InuYasha. Just because I don't have it, doesn't mean that don't know where it is." Totosai told him, silently hoping that InuYasha wouldn't strike him.

InuYasha plopped back down on the ground next to Kagome. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked to the side of him at the ground. "So, where is it?"

Totosai cleared his throat and leaned a bit on his giant hammer that was in his hands. He opened his eyes and was completely serious. "The Goshinboku." He told him.

"The Goshinboku?" Kagome repeated.

InuYasha's tempter snapped once again, but he refrained himself, somewhat. "Tell me, old man, what does the Sacred Tree have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it! Three hundred years past I sealed the Katanakaze within that tree to protect it. Only its wielder can remove it from its slumber inside the Goshinboku." Totosai explained, felling proud of himself.

"If only its wielder can remove it, how are we supposed to remove it?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, tell us that, old man." InuYasha demanded.

Totosai looked up at the ceiling and put a boney finger to his chin. "A person of descendence could probably awaken it, I guess."

"Probably?" Kagome repeated, feeling annoyed at him

"You guess?" InuYasha repeated, annoyed.

Totosai put a head on the back of his neck and rubbed it as he wore a nervous grin. "Well, I guess you won't know until you find out for yourselves."

V

Kirara, with Sango, Miroku and Madoka on her back, ascended into the air. Shippo, with InuYasha and Kagome on his back, followed. Totosai watched as everyone left. He sighed. "I was sure lucky on getting away without a lump on my head."

* * *

**AN:** Well, there you have it. Thanks for reading it! I'm happy to say that I had Chapter 5 started on Thursday and I will be working on it today and tomorrow. Wish me luck!

A special shout out to **kagomesbutterflyfeeling** for the nice reviews! & to all my other reviewers and readers! If you haven't review, you should think about it reviewing for the future!

See you next Saturday! Buh-bye!


	5. The Goshinboku

**AN:** hello again! Firstly, I want to apollogize about this chapter. It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but after I wrote the last scene in this character, I felt that that was a good place to leave off, plus I had a big case of writers block for this story and I can't seem to get rid of it. I kinda know what the next scene should be, but I'm not sure about it.

Secondly, I want to apollogize before hand and give you a heads up for the next chapter might be late. Next week I start school once again, unfortantely. Fortantely, for the first week, my high school goes to a camp in PA, so we can just hang out, but I still have soccer practice there. So with that and my major case of writer's block, I'm not sure when I can even find the time to try and write chapter 6. But I will TRY. Whether is on my computer or on paper, I'll try.

With that said, please enjoy Chapter 5!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or its characters. I only own the idea in which I _**use**_ them for my idea. I do own Madoka, Yuuko, the "ota" brothers, Ryu, Enma, Amaya, Feng, and Yuki-Onna though.

* * *

犬夜叉 映画5: 平和の翼 (InuYasha the Movie 5: Wings of Peace)

Chapter 5: 神聖な木 The Goshinboku

Kaede walked out of her house. She sensed that someone was coming to see her, but she that faints idea who. Suddenly, she saw whom. Kirara landed down on the ground five feet away from her and so did Shippo. Kaede smiled. "Oh, it's nice to see ye." She greeted. "What propose do ye have here?" She asked.

InuYasha scoffed as Kagome said, "Hi, Kaede."

"Lady Kaede," Miroku started, "this is Madoka." He pointed at Madoka. "Madoka, this is Lady Kaede."

Madoka bowed. "I have heard many great things about you, Lady Kaede."

V

Everyone gathered around the fire in Kaede's house as a black caldron was set over the fire to boil some water for tea. Madoka had just explained to Kaede who she was and why she was here. "Oh, so ye wish to remove the Katanakaze from the Goshinboku?" Kaede asked.

"So it's true. The Katanakaze was sealed in the Sacred Tree?" Kagome asked.

Kaede took in a deep breath. "I do not know. I only heard from my mother who heard it from her mother who heard it from her mother who heard it from her mother. About four generations have passed since the time which the blade of wind and fire was sealed." Kaede looked up and took a breath. "It seems that the Goshinboku is most defiantly a major role in all of our lives."

Kagome nodded in agreement. InuYasha suddenly stood up. "So why are we wasting time for?" He asked as he made his way to the door. "Let's just go get to dumb sword."

Miroku stood up, taking his staff with him. "He's right."

Sango was the next to stand. "Yeah, let's go."

Madoka watched both Miroku and Sango stand. She stood up as well and walked out with them as Kirara followed. Kagome soon followed Madoka. Kagome looked back at Kaede. "We'll be back soon. Okay?" Then she turned and left.

Kaede nodded and smiled.

Shippo scrambled to his feet. "H-Hey! Wait for me!" He bounded out the door.

V

Sunlight made its way down through the trees and engulfed the Scared Tree in what seemed like a halo of light. Kagome and the others entered the small clearing, out from the Forest of InuYasha. Madoka took a step towards the tree and Kagome watched her. Kaede's words reentered Kagome's mind: _"It seems that the Goshinboku is most defiantly a major role in all of our lives."_

_"That's right,"_ Kagome thought, _"the Scared Tree connects all of us together. InuYasha and I met here, and InuYasha and Kikyo parted here. Kaede watched Kikyo, her sister, die here. Even Sango and Miroku when we had to destroy Menomaru."_ Kagome watched as Madoka came up to the tree. _"And now Madoka as well."_

Madoka placed a hand on the tree's bark and rubbed it. "Is it really in here?" She asked as she turned to them.

"Well, we'll never find out until you try." Miroku told her as Shippo jumped onto his shoulder. The rest of them joined her by the tree.

Madoka turned back to the tree and took a deep breath in. She closed her eyes and emptied everything from her mind. She hadn't a clue is to how she would awaken the sword. All she knew was that her mother would know about it. _"Mother…"_

_"Madoka, my dearest?"_ A voice called. Soon after the voice, Yuuko's image appeared in Madoka's head.

_"Mother, the Katanakaze is inside the Goshinboku. Totosai said that only its wielder could remove it. How am I supposed to get it out?"_

_"Ask Myoga…"_ With that, Yuuko's image disappeared just as quickly as it came.

Madoka's long eyelashes fluttered as she opened her eyes and her violet eyes sparkled. She turned around. "Myoga, do you know how I can awake the Katanakaze?"

Myoga hopped onto Madoka's shoulder. "Hm. I'm not sure, but if you focus your energy into the tree and call for it…"

"Call for it?" Madoka asked, surprised. "How am I supposed to do that?"

InuYasha knew what Myoga meant. "Call for it with your spirit."

"My spirit?"

"Yes, with your spirit." Myoga agreed, nodding his head. "Place your hand on the Goshinboku." Madoka placed her head on the tree. "Close your eyes." She did as she was told. "Focus all your energy." She took a breath and slowly let it out. "Call for it silently and imagine that it's in your hand."

Madoka saw nothing but darkness. _"Katanakaze?"_ She called, but darkness was still in her view. But then suddenly, she saw something like the flame from a candlestick. _"Katanakaze?"_ She asked. The flame came closer to her, growing bigger and thinner as it came. _"Come to me!" _She commanded. It came up closer to her and she saw the workmanship of the sword and its sheath.

Everyone watched it awe as the area where Madoka placed her had glowed a fiery red-orange. Slowly Madoka reached––it seemed––into the tree.

Madoka saw the red-orange sheath and the handle of the sword. She even saw the orange cloud like swirl charm on the handle that the charm dangled off of. She reached for it and it drew back. _"Please, come to me. I am Madoka, Princess and Ruler over the Northern Lands!"_ The sword then went straightway into Madoka's hand and she held it.

Everyone watched as Madoka drew back her hand from the tree, pulling something out of it. The glowing grew brighter as she withdrew her hand, but disappeared as soon as she had drawn it back. In her hand was the sword, the Katanakaze. The Katanakaze was almost the size length of her leg, but it was thin. It had the curve of a samurai's sword. Madoka held it in her hands like it was a tray.

"It came out." Shippo commented.

"It was really in there." Sango said.

InuYasha stretched. "Well, now that we have it, let's gets some lunch." He said as he walked away.

"Wait up, InuYasha!" Kagome said as she followed after him.

"I agree with InuYasha," Miroku said as he turned and followed after Kagome and InuYasha, "I'm starved."

"Yeah, I could go for some yummy ninja food!" Shippo said.

"Me too." Sango agreed and Kirara mewed. They, too, followed. She stopped and turned back to Madoka. "You coming, Madoka?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm so hungry!" Madoka said as she followed Sango.

A long, skinny, blue serpent like thing flew through the air. In its hands was a blue glowing light that looked like a ball with a tail. It screeched lightly as it swam through the air. The ball in its hand was a person's soul.

InuYasha's nose twitched as he walked. He smelled someone's scent and it was familiar to him. _"Kikyo?" _He turned around and saw the serpent like thing. _"That's Kikyo's Soul Collector."_ He silently noted.

Miroku turned around as well and saw it. "What's Kikyo's Soul Collector doing here?"

Everyone else turned around at once.

"You guys go back for lunch. I'll be right back." InuYasha said and leapt a few feet away.

This made Kagome angry. She knew why he was going. "So, InuYasha, you're just going to leave me here?" She yelled at him.

He stopped.

Tears formed in her eyes. She looked down at the ground, her fists clenched and down at her sides. "You're always leaving me to go see her. " She told him. She heard him move. She didn't even look up. She knew the answer. He left her to see Kikyo once again.

But suddenly, she was lifted from the ground by a pair of big strong arms clad in red. InuYasha had picked her up. He swung her over his shoulder. He turned his back to the rest of them and said, "You guys go on ahead. Kagome and I will meet you at Kaede's house later." Then he leapt away toward the direction of the Soul Collector.

V

Kagome struggled against InuYasha's grip. "InuYasha, put me down at once!" She demanded.

InuYasha put her down. "What's your problem?" He asked.

"What's your problem, InuYasha? Picking me up like that!" Kagome told him.

"I was only bringing you along, so you wouldn't made at me." He told her as he grabbed along of her arm and pulled her deeper into the forest. "Now, come on."

She looked at him surprised and blinked. "InuYasha?"

"What?" He asked sourly.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked as he continued to pull her deeper.

He stopped and turned to her. He locked eyes with her. "I'm only proving to you that you're only there for me now." She gasped and he blushed. He turned away from her. "Let's go." He began to pull her again.

V

A Soul Collector dropped off a soul to Kikyo. "Thank you." She told it. She was standing in the mist of many trees in the Forest of InuYasha. The Soul Collectors circled around her.

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the forest ahead of her. She stood and glared at the sound. She clutched her bow in her hand. The thing at made the noise came out. It was InuYasha.

"InuYasha," Kikyo said with relief, "you came." Following InuYasha was Kagome. "And you brought my reincarnation with you."

Kagome's face showed guiltiness. She turned to leave and she would have if InuYasha weren't holding her hand. "InuYasha, I shouldn't be here with you…"

InuYasha turned to her. "Would ya just shut up and come with me? Damn it." He told her and pulled her back. He faced Kikyo. "Kikyo," he began, calmly, "why is it that you are here?"

Kikyo sighed and looked into his eyes. "I'm here for you, InuYasha." She told him calmly.

"What for?" He asked.

"I have heard, InuYasha, that you are searching for the sacred items of jiki. I want you to stop." She told him, throwing at him a cold stare.

"Why should I?" He asked, bitterly.

Kikyo sighed once again. "Those items will not only give you power, they will possess you with the lust for more power and in time they will destroy you."

"InuYasha is not looking to use them, Kikyo. He's looking for them to destroy them." Kagome said proudly.

Kikyo raised an eyebrow. She closed her eyes and smiled slightly. She reached inside her long, white sleeve of her priestess outfit. "If that's the case, I want you to take this." She held out a golden tiara. The top of the tiara was formed into three points. The middle and tallest point had a red sun, with orange rays forming out from it, attached to the point.

InuYasha and Kagome's eyes grew wide. "That's…"

"…The crown of summer. I know." Kikyo finished for them.

InuYasha walked up closer to her and took it from her. "Are you sure, Kikyo?" He asked. "Wouldn't it be safer if you carried it?"

"Yes, I'm sure. If I carried it, I would lose it. Even with all my spiritual powers, I could not protect it alone."

"Kikyo, were did you get this?" Kagome spoke up. "Madoka said that even she didn't know were it was."

"I am not to reveal that." Kikyo replied. She looked up at them with a gloomy look. "Now go and destroy the others." She told them and turned away. Her Soul Collectors followed her into the woods and disappeared with her.

InuYasha and Kagome stood in the woods by themselves, dumbstruck at the crown in his hands.

V

Meanwhile, someone was watching InuYasha and Kagome through an image in a fountain. Yuki-Onna shook in anger as she saw the crown of summer in InuYasha's grasp. "Oh!" She hissed out as her anger began to boil over. She spun around. The blue crystal, which was tied around her neck, swung back and forth. She powerfully kicked a metal pot of water. It rolled onto the ground and the water spilled from it. However, as soon as it hit the ground, it turned to ice.

She paced back and forth in front of the fountain and her throne. "How will I ever get it now?" She wondered out loud. She continued to pace back and forth, thinking intensely. She stopped and lifted up her index finger. Her long fingernail pointed upward. "Ah!" The word escaped her lips with a hit of pleasure. "That's it!" She spun around and faced the long, dark room before her and at the large, tall pair of black double doors. The ends of her white dress swished around her legs as she spun around. "Amaya!" She called.

Suddenly, the ice that had been water reverted back to water. A head, with blue-black hair that was pulled back into two tight buns, emerged from the water. Pretty soon, a whole body had come out from the water and a woman, who wore a blue Chinese style dress, was standing there. Strapped to each side of her waist was a sheath. Each sheath held a medium sized sword. The woman knelt before Yuki-Onna. "You summoned?" She asked.

"I have found the final item. Take Feng and I want you to get the crown of summer for me." Yuki-Onna commanded.

Amaya bowed her head in respect. "Yes, Your Majesty." She said. Then, her appearance rippled like water and disappeared.

Yuki-Onna smirked as she turned around again. She walked over to the fountain. She moved her hand over the water. It turned and swirled until the image of Madoka appeared. The image showed that Madoka sat inside a house with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara, and they were all gathered around a fire that had a caldron sitting over it.

"Just wait, my pretty. Soon you will join your mother and father." She chuckled deeply.

* * *

**AN: **Yeah, this chapter is too short, but please forgive me. Instead of writing I did make a promo video for this story, but I'm not sure if I can put it on youtube and expect the words not to be blurry. Another bummer. Oh well, I can still show my friends. I think I could send it through email, but I might come out blurr as well. But I could try. So I you want to see it, review it to me and then I'll email it to you through the email on your Fanfiction account.

With all that said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And just to let you know, the Kikyo part was pretty hard to write. I was stuffing from writers block during that part, but then when I got to Yuki-Onna's part, it was so easy! Maybe it's because I was listening to a really cool piece of music?

Anway, thanks for reading now review! Until next Saturday (hopefully)! Bye!


	6. An Important Author's Note

Important Author's Note:

Hello everybody! Please forgive me, but I cannot update this week. This week was my first week at school and we went to a camp that I go to every summer. We just got back Thursday night and I was mentally and physically exhusted! And yesterday (Friday) we had a regular school day and all the teachers gave us homework!! lots of it too! only my English teacher didn't give us anything! -kudos go out to Mr. Van Riper for no homework!!- Ahemph! Anyway, I didn't even start chapter 6 yet. I really don't want to write that yet. Sorry. But I will try to have it written by next Saturday! And I promise, _if_ I finish it before Saturday, I'll immediatly will post it on here.

Just to let you know, I'm an extremely busy person. At school, I take band, art, choir and home ec. Plus I play soccer, basketball, and softball. For soccer, not only do we have practice and play games, but we are going to have ministeries, like passing out Christian tracks and helping a church in Newark, New Jeresy. (I can't wait!! hehe) I also have piano lessons to practice for. And I'm trying to have a Bible Study at my house for the girls in my grade. I'm hoping that we could meet twice a month on a Saturday.

Not only do I do things for school, I also go to church every Sunday and sing in the choir. Meaning, I have choir practice in the mornings and evening at church as well. Plus you've got to have time to chat to friends! -heart-

With all that said, I wish you could forgive me! I'm trying my hardest, but there's still so much to do for school and my Lord! I'm really sorry that I can't update today, but I'll try Monday since it's Labor Day and I'm not doing anything… yet. So please forgive me!! Until next time!

Sapphire Rose E.


	7. IMPORTANT!

Important Author's Note:

Hello again. I'm really really really sorry, but this story will be ON HOLD as of today, Wednesday September 3, 2008. School and sports and other things (like life! haha) are really crazy and to write to this story plus other fanfics and personal stories it's too much trouble. Like I said, this story is ON HOLD, that means that I WILL FINISH IT! As soon as I get some time to myself and can think of something worth writing and reading, then I will update, however, this might take a few weeks. I'm really sorry about this all you guys. I just cant find enough hours in the day!

But just because I can't finish this story, doesn't mean I'm still not writing oneshots. (Sadly not for InuYasha, but other animes. Like Itazura na Kiss and Daa! Daa! Daa! and mabe even Detective Conan!) So I'll write down all my ideas for those then I probably will have a good story for this.

Please, if you are a fellow reader, please do stick with this story because I WILL FINISH IT! It'll just take a while, but I'll do my best! So thanks again, hope to hear from you soon (and hopefully you'll hear from me too with an update soon Ü) and until next time!

Sapphire Rose E.


End file.
